User talk:DemonisAOH
Re: Sister Dearest Indeed they are. It is truly a pity. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 18:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC)'' BD are you online on BD now? want to brawl with me? 18:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom Response I'm doing pretty good. I noticed that there was a lot wrong with the BD Aquos move pages so I decided to make an account and start doing some work. So far I'm really enjoying it here. ^_^ Thanks, I'll definitely keep that in mind. I wouldn't dream of vandalizing this site or anything like that. I use this site to help me do research on all of my best Bakugan teams! So you can trust me to do a good job here. "There's only one difference between me and a mad man. I am not mad." -Salvador Dalí (talk) 20:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) unnecessary I'm not trying to sound like a jerk either who asked you? (Agent Slash 03:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC)) Sorry i didn't know (Agent Slash 19:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC)) Sup Hi snowy!! Xp Im bored so i thought of dropping bye on here and saying hi to some people. See ya on BD! Dont mess with the best! (talk) 16:37, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Dont mess with the best female storm and spitfire player kids! HEY AIRZEL O.o HEY AIRZEL you're awake early? what time is it over thereKellynKaz (talk) 11:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC) talking is fun i cant believe they want me to shut up for an entire year its worse than the spanish enquisition how would you admins like it if you couldn't talk about one of the things you liked the most i've learned my lesson i was an idiot and infantile for what i did im truly sorry im not saying to take off my ban just shorten it i want to contribute my ideas since i foud this place 4 years ago i don't want to wait forever give two months two atone my crimes ,sincerly darkusnasTix Sorry HaosWolf Hello AIRZEL OF HAOS! why did u reject my Idea u need 2 give me answers on my talk page if u didnt mean harm tell me. sincerely Rank #80 Aquos Rules. AOH, have you battled Redsoxbrawler? The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 11:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Look this Pyrus Mystic Elico http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HaosWolf/Red_Mystic_Elico? From eBay.it HaosWolf 16:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) sorry Im fan of Elico HaosWolf 17:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryk.jpeg New Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz.JPG Oh... Blunder. >.< I renamed the page for Glowtronoid's move in BD to Fluorescence Burst because I thought it was misspelled, but then I noticed everywhere else it said "Fluorescene Burst". Um... Is the move ACTUALLY supposed to be "Fluorescene"? ._. OK ...Hmm i dont really teach people..but..ok ill teach Z ;) Faith...The size of a mustard seed, all things are possible! (talk) 14:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Why do you want me to teach him anyway? Is he annoying you or something? Faith...The size of a mustard seed, all things are possible! (talk) 14:40, April 24, 2011 (UTC) XD OK! Ill try my best!Faith...The size of a mustard seed, all things are possible! (talk) 14:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Gift ..OMG!! Snowy that was so CUTE!! XD I LOVED IT!! THANK YOU! Faith...The size of a mustard seed, all things are possible! (talk) 18:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Japan AOH, AOH ... Japan isn't THE strangest place in the world. It just MAKES thes strangest things in the world. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 20:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Uh.. Airzel...Z uh..sucks at S&S sorry to say -_- He really needs help with offense AND defense...I mean..i took him out with my lvl 500 braxion while going easy... Faith...The size of a mustard seed, all things are possible! (talk) 22:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Airzel of Haos. Chatbox is Returning? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ohmyn0/Introducing_Chat I've already signed up the Wiki for the Beta Chatbox. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 23:20, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin!! Can you please please make me an admin i asked DQ no reply but im more dedicated to this wiki badges got me hooked i earned more than 20 today i already made my 400th edit and im going for more please consider it pleaseUser:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 05:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) User:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 05:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I tried to change minx elfin page infobox pivture and it turned hige please fix itUser:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 18:07, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) User:Minxelfinforever|I Love My Boulderon 18:16, May 1, 2011 (UTC) hi! one of the pictures on your profile page is one i put onto lumigrowl! :D im being random i just realized that i forgot to put my signature by my last comment. xD i am still being random 20:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) i just realized that i was not loged in when i left my signature.... so ignor the last comment. Drago vincent (talk) 20:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) sorry about anoying you. i am having a hard time with this site. Drago vincent (talk) 20:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why'd you dlete my blog post? Like Father Like Son 01:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC) irc i'm on unlock me,please HaosWolf ' 14:56, May 6, 2011 (UTC)' Why? Airzel,why did you erase my edit,its true? Sighned````,sighned ingramhelixx2 Ok,what ever,sorry. Signed````,Ingramhelixx2 Re: RPW Can I first ask ...? What the happened there?! --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 13:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Look at some of the pages in Source mode. You will see what I mean. This boy doesn't know how to use an Infobox, Bullets ... --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 13:45, May 7, 2011 (UTC) hey,aoh,i hear your looking for a bakushadow coredem,i have one,you wanna trade ?Lordphantom (talk) 10:59, May 8, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom hey i use only pyrus bakugan!!... and how long?Lordphantom (talk) 12:49, May 8, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom hey ok fine....Lordphantom (talk) 12:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom 2 things Is it wrong to want to take credit for something you've contributed and I need to create a page, any ideas where or what I should create that is useful and necissary -Angelus Orehammer Excuse me, Airzel-of-haos, I live in Canada and I have seen the episode already(episode 12). The BakuNano for Vertexx is not the one people already say it is. It is Orehammer. Please don't delete the page. Doofinc (talk) 20:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Sup airzel i just felt like putting up a message on your talk page :)) See ya on BD! TIME TO DIE! THAT MEANS YOU!!! 20:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) SHADE!! hey,do you have anything to trade right now for the bakushadow coredem?Lordphantom (talk) 18:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom Admin possibility Hey there, Airzel-of-Haos, Unfortunately, I do not want to be an Admin. I feel that there is too much responsibilty in being one and I think that guys like you, Abec2, Twinstar & ToonBaku are more qualified to handle this wikia than me, since you have more experience. I also do not feel like I have accomplished enough here to be considered a candidate for being an admin yet. Maybe, sometime in the future when I feel like I am ready, I will ask. But not right now. Oh, about the jealousy thing, aren't you an Admin? I always took you as one. Anyway, just wanted to let you know. Zachattack31 (talk) 20:49, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well thanks for clarifing that for me. I remember now that ToonBaku lost his position a couple months ago. But that does not change the fact that I do not want to be an Admin right now. So, you don't have to be jealous anymore. Zachattack31 (talk) 20:55, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Another idea You know, since you are here now, I can finally ask another admin about another idea. While I have been working on the actors pages, I noticed that there were voice actors for other languages like Spanish, Dutch etc. I am also assuming that many non U.S. people come here regularly as well. I was thinking of making actor pages for these other actors. Would you want me to do that or should I just scrap it? I did get a lot of episode title pictures from watching the Spanish bakugan episodes. Luckily, the title screens were in English. Zachattack31 (talk) 20:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) All right, I will scrap the idea for right now. I will just continue working on the Japanese and English Voice actors at the moment. Zachattack31 (talk) 21:09, May 9, 2011 (UTC) maturity that's where you got it all wrong... first of all gossiping is for girls, so once again grow up. Next, I take on everybody and anybody. no matter what their level or fighting style, win or lose I find a way to win. And when I lose I go back for more to figure a way to beat them and to learn and even if i win, i let them challenge me whenever and wherever. Its all about learning to adapt. Next, i don't tell others how to fix there problems, I try to help them with their problems, last time I do something nice for you. That's me offering you an oliver basket and you spitting in my face. Last, it doesn't matter if you had the worst day ever, its called dealing, something most of us have to do everyday to put up with this sad excuse for a world and if your already in that bad of a mood then stay ofline instead of going araound like a walking time bomb. And if your going to ban me then ban me, but know you are doing so for the fact that you can't stand criticism when your the boss. -Angelus Snowy.. Snowy dont listen to anything am says...Just ignore him and move on :)) I should know because i had to put up with him for TOO LONG!!! That moron should get a life instead of telling others what to do and telling OTHERS TO GET A LIFE!!! Angel i know you will be reading this..Take pictures of what i say IDC!!! That just tells me that you want to know EVERYTHING I SAY which means in others words..you stalk me -_- TIME TO DIE! THAT MEANS YOU!!! 00:50, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Question AOH, do you know anything about baseball? Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 01:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question(s) Eh, I don't really follow the Bakugan that much, and I can say that I watched like, none of MS or GI, and when I did, I listened to it without sound, so I have absolutely no idea what's going on. The only two Mechtogan I remember off the top of my head are Zenthon and Silent Strike ... and is Braxion one? I forgot. My favorite Bakugan is still Storm Skyress, although she's sorta ... old (and MIA). The new Bakugan have awful personalities/characters. Skyress actually gave Shun some useful advice. And made him sorta not emo. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 02:20, May 10, 2011 (UTC) hey sorry man... i got cheated last time!!Lordphantom (talk) 11:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC)the dark lord Re: I'll be going Sure, I'll try and make it then ;) --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 18:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, did you want to see me on the IRC? I'm there now. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 19:59, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Can you unlock something for me? Hey there, I was wondering if you would unlock the "Minor Twelve Orders" page for me. I would like to add some information, pictures and categories to it in order to make it more presentable. I sent a note to Recgameboy but I don't think he is here often and therefore will not get back to me. Thanks a bunch.Zachattack31 (talk) 23:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) since ,B.D in ending,i cant wait anymore... lets trade now..Lordphantom (talk) 13:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom hey even a couple of bakunano will do....Lordphantom (talk) 13:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom NO! D: Those categories should not be incorrect, due to it only being able to be used by the bakugan from teh GI series and the MS Series :p YOU JSUT GOT LOGIC PWNED XD RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 00:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) PS: GET ON THA IRC entering codes, would require one of those RELEASED bakugan. MORE LOGIC PWN XD. and it would do alot. hy are you only on for a few minutes? RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 00:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Email What's your, I'll hook it up... - - - Metadata Tells No Lies - - - (talk) 15:37, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ... >_< Sorry for being such a jerk lately...Too many bad things are happening right now for me. TIME TO DIE! YOUR MAKING ME MAD! 16:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) This is spam. Hey Airzel, if you are still an admin, this page is spam. Hey Brawlers! Ghgt99 (talk) 13:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) re: I'm Sorry I was only leaving a message on a user's page not editing itCameron626 (talk) 16:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm in a mood too. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 20:33, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was not sure. Anyway, thanks for deleting that. =) Ghgt99 (talk) 22:01, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Next time, i'm blocked u... This... hurts me... If u continued talk bulls... about my feelings 4 a Bakugan character (like Spectra Phantom), me and the users we feel it freed 2 block u cuz u disrespect 2 me and my latest post. I swear 4 god... Hey AoH "If a new user makes a mistake, it is forbidden for people to attack or yell at the user. Instead, calmly undo or fix the mistake, then tell the user what he did wrong, and what he should do instead. If the user continues to ignore the suggestions, it will result in a block under a breach of the Warning Policy." Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 23:05, May 18, 2011 (UTC) BD Request Hey, I want to ask you a favor. My sister wants to see a Deezall in Bakugan Dimensions before the game finally closes, so do you think you and I could brawl so I could show her yours? Sure, that's perfect. What time? "There's only one difference between me and a mad man. I am not mad." -Salvador Dalí (talk) 05:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) May Try. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Reply Absolutely. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 21:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Can I help? Can I help with the voice stuff too?! I already know how to do it! Ji Robinson (talk) :( fine.. I'll stay outta the way... *sigh* Just tryin ta help.... Ji Robinson (talk) Reply I'm still trying to figure out to get the sound thing actually working, but if you/TS could upload the files, we'll be safe. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 20:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi.'We are number 1 Bakugan Battle Brawlers.Time to inflict some heavy damage! 13:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) That was the right action. #He was trying to "pose" as you. (?) #Once a f@g. Always a f@g, right? UNITE AND STRIKE! 16:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) AOH, forgive me... Forgive me cuz... last week was hard time 4 me with my blog and the post that I talk about my feelings from Spectra Phantom. I think I cursed u, I don't know, but forgive me 4 that. And now that I talk about this amazin character, he appear once again in the 15th episode from MS and I wanna ask u somethin: what do u expected 4 his return and also the return of Dan and Drago in this same episode? Greetings. Xo, Leda. Hi! I figured I wasn't on your list of "family" anymore since I had been away so long, but I was smiling to see I was still there! :) I hope all is going well for you and that you are looking forward to the summer - I think summer will be interesting to say the least. My son gets out of school on my b-day (June 10) and daughter gets out the day before him. Then, '''ALL THE QUIET IN THE WORLD WILL CEASE! I will be around I hope more often. I need to catch up on all that has happened here, who is who in the world of the important, and who is causing trouble so I don't contribute to it. :) Take care! TC (talk) 02:28, May 25, 2011 (UTC) My dearest young one... I have NO idea what you meant by you getting out the same day as my REAL son...Are you talking about the last day of school? I know that if I can't wait, it has to be harder for the people that are students! I haven't been around much and I wasn't sure if you...sniff sniff...wanted to still be friends...sniff...sniff...honking blow into a tissue... I am really glad that you are able to be back on, and it looks like you jumped right back into swing of things! I hope to see you on at the same time as me sometime - real-time chat is a little easier than leaving messages and having the endless wait for a reply. (just kidding) Hope you had a great weekend. Talk to you later! :) TC (talk) 18:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Save the .MP3s. Convert them to .OGG Here, and Upload to Pages. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'DuPlIcAtE']] |''' AIRZEL!!!! AIRZEL HURRY PUT THIS ON YOUR PROFILE!!! XD B - Put A - This on K - Your profile if U - you G - don't want A - Spin master N - To shut D - Bakugan Dimensions down! I - Preotest M - Against E - Shutting N - Dimensions S - down I - We O - Love N - BAKUGAN! S - ♥♥♥ TIME TO DIE! YOUR MAKING ME MAD! 17:59, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Queenie talked to me. I yield FOR NOW, but I am ''NOT'' your bus boy. Understand? — Ji Robinson (talk) HEY AIRZEL For some reason i though u were nicer on BD.. why is that.. and its quite unprofessional to call someone a fool.. im just saying.. well either hey ZelennaFaviola (talk) 02:31, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Dude,WHY did you block me for no reason on Infinity on RTW?! Oh my GOSH it's Darkus RazenTitan! XD! (talk) 17:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice to meet you ^_^ Thanks for the compliment. I understand you are an administrator here. I do not know how "cruel and unusual" you can be. I hope you are joking because I absolutely ''HATE'' bullies. Jacob Reign (talk) 21:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ..... I follow the rules, so I don't think we'll have a problem. :) Jacob Reign (talk) 22:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) hi, i'm new to this wikia. Just joined a few moments ago. Jus thought i'd say hi to you, since my auto-messaging thing was you. I will try to be a consistant and frequently active user. I hope you accept me into your community LightedShadows (talk) 01:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Join Hello will you join users wiki edit and make a page all about your self share your opinion on everything that has to do with bakugan here's a link http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users Nice Avatar Hey Aoh, I love your avatar. What is it? The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!! 04:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) That's where I saw it! My friend was showing me some of his Slipknot music, so I googled it and found the mask. =P Otherwise, how are you? The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!! 14:00, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Me too. I was trying to pull and all-nighter, but I thought I will wait till Monday night. That is my last day of school. Technically, Tuesday is awards, and I don't need to go to that since I didn't get one, and Wednesday is the trip to West Edmonton Mall, and I am not going on that, since I don't like waterparks, and there will be 900+ people there. The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!! 14:06, June 25, 2011 (UTC) airzel.... you used to be the closest person to me and this wikia. you used to be so nice. you used to be the best. you used to be like a real brother. and now you've changed. and i hope everything will be back to normalKellynKaz (talk) 02:52, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh and airzel can you tell sarah i take whatever i said back?KellynKaz (talk) 06:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC) WHAT?!? WHAT?!? WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!? I SPECIFICALY SAID ACCELERAK IS MARUCHO'S! VEXFIST IS PAIGE'S! AND SWIFT SWEEP IS RAFE'S! AND YOU BLOCKED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I... WAS..... RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Lord of Pyrus CONGRATZ! YOU GOTZ A GIFT! Click on it to claim your B-Day DNA code. Thinking with Portals. 22:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY and here is yo ur gift. IT"S A BIG HAOS STRIKEFLIER!!! it's your birthday cake and a sorry cake ^.^KellynKaz (talk) 09:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC) WHATS UP? Hey airzel whats up? Out of all the battle brawlers mechtogan, exept for dans which ones your favorite? HEY!!! hey AoH i am here 4 two reasons #i whis you a happy b-day #i got a youtube account im still upload my first vid but yaPain awaits in your future, the cause is shrouded by ashes and mystery 16:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) My Favorite Mechtogan Ya, silent strike is cool. He is my second favorite mechtogan first being accelerak. But i still havent decided on which is my favorite choas mehctogan. Authorization Can I have Permission to change Mizerak '' to ''Miserak? Just look at the left sidebar in this picture: - Lord of Pyrus Umineko/Bakugan VAs Takashi Oohara. Younger brother of the woman who voices Beatrice in Umineko. Marina Inoue, who voices Akira and Komba, voices Jessica Ushiromiya. Yu Kobayashi, who voices Dan, voices Kanon. Lambdadelta and Sirenoid share the same voice actress, Fuyuka Oura. Sabakichi Kumasawa (the old grandma/maid's son) and Naga also share the same voice actor, Hideyuki Umezu. @_@ --I never read it because it was BORING. 15:13, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'll answer it anyways. I looked it up on ANN when I was busy working on VA pages. --I never read it because it was BORING. 15:16, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I suddenly like Dan more now (one of my favorite characters was Kanon. Too bad he died really quickly in almost every story ...) --I never read it because it was BORING. 15:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::You could get Kanon to do it for you. He has a beam sword. Or, something like that. I'm fine, how about you? --I never read it because it was BORING. 15:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) DarkusAlpha's lurking around... In teh shadows. >:3 Thinking with Portals. 15:29, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Cursive? Who needs cursive? My cursive sucks. --I never read it because it was BORING. 15:31, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yup, that definitely sucks. I just have to go to nerd camp, where I hang around and do work, then party on the weekends. Doesn't help matters that one of my very, VERY hyper friends is coming with me. --I never read it because it was BORING. 15:33, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Writing in Summer... At least it not going to class one day per week o_o Thinking with Portals. 15:33, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Ok. Thank you. I am trying my best to keep these BD pages Accurate. I'm going on to BD later today and adding in all the needed gallery pictures. I'm trying to get some actual edits because I want to be a strong member of the community. :) Are you on IRC? Jacob Reign (talk) 21:47, June 29, 2011 (UTC) WOO-HOO Thank you Airzel of Haos! ^_^ Your findings are much appreicated! Jacob Reign (talk) 22:15, June 29, 2011 (UTC) One more thing... If you don't mind me asking, can you find the guard and quicken BD art pics please? I tried looking for them using the links you gave me but I kept getting a 404. Jacob Reign (talk) 22:38, June 29, 2011 (UTC) why was ulrichshades30 banned from chat Nice Zenthon titan badge, dude. Ha... You said roller coaster and it reminded me of this... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PO7k1eMuTxo&feature=youtu.be (warning- video may have explicit language) ¡¡oooɥoooʍ 01:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) hi SK890- Ziperator 04:29, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. [[User:TooNBaku|'''My one purpose in life is]] [[User talk:TooNBaku|''to serve as a warning to others.]] 15:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't blame you. I understand and completely agree. It will be better for everyone, believe me :P [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 15:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) why am i banned from the wiki chat? YEah, we have to friend each other -.- ''Thinking with Portals. 22:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the message! [[User:CoolToonBaku|'I am here to help everyone']] [[User talk:CoolToonBaku|'and to destroy all opponents purpose.']] 02:25, July 5, 2011 (UTC) hey thanks for staning up to me. your a real friend [[User:CoolToonBaku|'I am here to help everyone']] [[User talk:CoolToonBaku|'and to destroy all opponents purpose.']] 02:32, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I have another user AOH, thanks 4 ur interest in me but I guess SakuraMiya could help withe the user boxes cuz she knew and uses this one. I'm gonna count with her, no offense. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 03:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for posting on my page , it helped me a lot! ^^ Itami Hachiko (talk) 16:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hehe cool C: I feel like I should really update my profile a little, it looks so empty compared to others and makes me feel kinda noobish xD; Probably gonna do this later, I got to move forward with that BakuBeach picture first or I will never finish it |'D Itami Hachiko (talk) 17:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright xD I would if I had anyone on the Wiki that I actually know |'D Most of my friends don't use or edit on the Wiki. But well it's good to know there is that possibility in case I find some. C: Thank you~ Itami Hachiko (talk) 17:45, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Haha~ Well I have been following some of the blogs for quite some time so I often saw you or others kicking annoying kid's butt xD Though I thought it was normal, I was Admin in the biggest German Bakugan Forum, the little kids there got on my and other ppl's nerves very often too, so yelling at them was kinda normal x'D Oh and I just noticed I also saw Queenie before. C: Itami Hachiko (talk) 17:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Well it's actually not a too big thing like the Wiki here, I can imagine it be a lot more stressing xD; Since the German Bakugan community is pretty small, I'm still Admin there, but there is nothing going on lately, it used to be very diffrent. :\ I actually only followed the most recent on the main page from time to time ^^ I don't read all of them , but I read the ones about new prototypes showing up or updates about BD and such stuff. And yeah sometimes I also read the comments of it xD Itami Hachiko (talk) 18:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow , you noticed that pretty fast xD Itami Hachiko (talk) 18:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Talk Pages Alright. Thanks for the information AOH! VentusJS (talk) 18:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Chaos Control!!! VentusJS Yeah, I don't know how and I was just trying to figure it out, but with no luck... I think I have it down. This is it, right? Chaos Control!!! Beware, my ULTIMATE POWER!!! (talk) 18:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC)